


[SC]R18 点击看老萨随地大小变

by GGADverygood



Category: FF7
Genre: M/M, sc - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGADverygood/pseuds/GGADverygood
Relationships: 宿敌 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	[SC]R18 点击看老萨随地大小变

（设定是老萨在恢复期间外表和身体变小，天降到克劳德家被收养）

克劳德在教堂的一个角落发现了萨菲罗斯。

回荡的钟声里，只见少年倚坐在花窗边，身上只穿了件白衬衫，窗外斑驳的红光映在他的银发上，彩色玻璃拼凑出的图案，是Hoshea的人像。

萨菲罗斯抬起腿，用脚尖点了点面前半跪的人，那个穿着修道服的人仰躺在地上，颈间喷涌着鲜血，身体还在不停的抽搐着。

稚气未脱的脸上沾了不少鲜红，萨菲罗斯眼神冷漠，将手里染血的碎片丢弃。

“你到底做了什么？”克劳德皱着眉，绕过地上的人，在火灾蔓延之前，抱起少年模样的萨菲罗斯离开教堂。

一路上，克劳德都在问萨菲罗斯为什么乱跑，为什么裤子不见了，为什么要把无辜的人割喉。

然而对方只是伸手抱着克劳德的脖子，坐在他臂弯里沉默不语。

直到回家，少年一进门就脱掉了仅有的衬衫，往浴室走去，克劳德这才发现他大腿外侧的抓痕。

克劳德关灯后，借着窗外的月光摸到床边，钻进早已隆起一小团的被子里。

旁边的少年熟睡着，柔软的长发披散在枕上，白嫩的皮肤像能掐出水来，睫毛随着呼吸浅浅地颤动着，睡颜无害的像天使一样。

克劳德无声地叹了口气，默默闭上眼培养睡意。

就在克劳德快要睡着的时候，他感觉到身下有点异常。

他挣扎着起床，掀开被子就见到萨菲罗斯趴在自己胯下。

萨菲罗斯当着克劳德的面，扯下他的睡裤，伸手将垂在脸边的银发轻轻撩到耳后，再握着他勃起的性器，伸出嫣红的舌头自下而上地舔起来，那双勾人的猫瞳还轻佻地扫了他一眼。

克劳德被过于灵活的舌尖弄得直接缴械，还不小心射到了萨菲罗斯的脸上，而且对方还一副小孩子的模样，简直让他的罪恶感爆棚。

萨菲罗斯却不以为意，甚至伸出起舌尖将嘴角的白液卷进嘴里，然后从他胯下爬起来，分开腿地骑在克劳德身上。

从对方脸上掉下的精液，滴在克劳德脸颊，银白的长发垂到他肩上，他的脸被捧着，对上萨菲罗斯稚嫩且诱惑的笑脸。

“啾”。

克劳德的嘴唇被轻轻碰了一下，接着萨菲罗斯伸出那小小的舌尖触碰他的唇，纤长的睫毛低垂着，用濡湿的舌头又轻又缓地舔舐着他，像在吃着什么美味糖果一般。

根本算不上色情的举动，却让他的下身再次硬起了，克劳德猛地抓过对方的手，翻身将人压到床上，狼狈的喘着气。

“对，就是这种绝对的压制。”被制住双手的萨菲罗斯语气淡淡的，他弯起腿，脚尖滑进克劳德大口的领口，轻踩着那柔软的胸口。

“不是更令人血脉贲张么？”萨菲罗斯挑起眼，望着一脸被说中的克劳德。

克劳德像被烫到一般，立刻松开他的手，坐到床沿上。

就在克劳德想去洗个澡冷静下来的时候，腰上忽然横出一只手，把他整个人往床上拖去。

“果然有很多事小孩做不了。”

耳边熟悉又低沉声音吓得克劳德弹起，身体却被牢牢按在对方怀里，裤子还被扯到膝盖。

萨菲罗斯的手指强行闯进他的口腔，玩弄着那湿滑的软舌，另一只手隔着衣服揉捏着里面挺立的乳尖。

弄得克劳德忍不住闷哼了一声，手上更用力的想扒开对方的手臂，但这根本是徒劳。

在口中湿润的手指退了出去，他只能眼睁睁地看着那手往自己身下探去。

萨菲罗斯用指尖不断按压着那处腺体，空出的手圈起那挺起欲望撸动，怀里的人已经抖得很厉害了，嘴里时不时溢出些难耐的呜咽。

克劳德身下又湿又热，还有种莫名的空虚感，他下意识地仰着头，贴着萨菲罗斯的颈脖，手里扯着倾下的银发，溺水般的喘息着。

修长的手指在他体内不急不慢地动作着，克劳德往后靠的时候，分明感受到了对方胯间的热度，但萨菲罗斯却只是轻舔着他的耳垂。

温热的气息拂过他皮肤时，克劳德身体一顿，乳白的液体飞溅到他的大腿上，他颤抖着缩起脚尖。

腰间的手忽然松开了，克劳德第一件事不是逃跑，反而是转身骑在男人腰上，抬起腰直接坐到勃发的性器上。

克劳德的睡衣早已滑下肩膀，露着半边被掐的红肿的胸脯，憋红着脸，骑在萨菲罗斯身上，生涩地摆动着腰。

萨菲罗斯刚想开口说点什么，就被克劳德双手掐住脖子，嘴里还小声地叫他“闭嘴。”

这种威胁对他毫无威慑力，萨菲罗斯淡淡地笑着，手揽着克劳德的腰轻轻往下压，锁在颈间的力度瞬间松开。

克劳德嘴里不自觉的发出了很羞耻的声音，他纠结了一阵，便自暴自弃地抱住对方，贴上萨菲罗斯的唇。


End file.
